


Now You're Here

by leobrat



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's gone white, and everything's gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> for lexiesloan

In the daylight hours, they do not speak and they do not touch. It seems almost too great a risk to lift their gazes to one another, for fear they will give themselves away.

And the night is dangerous. Darkness urges a fool’s bravery, and does not measure eyes that can see, ears that can hear. And the night makes Naevia restless.

Especially when her man is with another woman, their domina, giving her pleasure and taking his own. He swears he doesn’t, and she knows he must (there is no option; he _must_ ) but green jealousy still curdles in her belly, that he knows another’s touch. That they have no time, or contact, or _freedom_ between them. Only chains.

He steps back behind the bars that keep him and his nineteen brothers at bay. Such men to be held by nothing but metal. Men who are gods, titans, untouchable to death, to be caged. She keeps her eyes lowered in front of the guard so that he will not see her aching, her want. But her man lets his fingers brush past hers as she turns to go and she closes her eyes and allows the heat to flow through her, just for an eternal second.

And that is all they can have.


End file.
